The Child of Destruction
by Euley
Summary: This is the backround story of William Lukas Wyndam Pryce (Lies My Friend Told Me). William is born in a terrible abusive house. Yet runs away to be raised by his older brother (Wesley) whom in 7 years (which is present time) will attempt to kill.
1. Yes sir

"Look at him Roger!"

"He is defected! Look how scrawny he is! Isn't he scrawny son?" asked Roger Wyndam Pryce.

"Yes Father" said 14 year-old Wesley Wydnam Pryce.

"Well, I guess so Roger...yet he could be It." she whispered; yet Wesley could hear clearly.

"Uuuh...Wesley why don't you take your brother and leave the room so your mother and I may talk."

"Yes Father" he replied.

"There we go like that, good boy," said his mother as she gently laid the newly born William Lukas Wyndam Pryce in his arms. Wesley robotically left the room and entered his own. And then finally out of his father's site he cracked a smile.

"Hey there, I'm your brother," he said grinning. He had never felt so.... he couldn't even put a word on it. He knew it wasn't fear, anger, or frustration...what other kinds of emotion's are there? The newly born cracked a small smile at Wesley. He wasn't an expert on babies yet he knew they weren't suppose to do that for a little bit longer, and you know what? For the first time ever in Wesley's life...he cracked a smile right back at him.

* * *

"Boy could you pass me that herb over there." he said in more of a demand and less of a question.

"Yes Father." he replied handing it to him,

"Boy do you know what I am making?"

"Yes Father."

"Well speak up boy."

"A memory spell father."

"Yes, do you know why boy?" Wesley merely nodded, and tears started to water up slightly in his eyes. "Good then this will be easier." and with that all Wesley's memories of ever having a little brother were erased.

* * *

"Woo British you got some serious skill with these kids. Where did you learn to be so good with kids anyways?"

"I don't know." he replied honestly and yet for some reason he cracked a smile, as if on instinct.

Wren and he where here on request, well more like force of Elizabeth Wattson. She said they should do more for the community, and she volunteered Wren and Matt to baby-sit the Orphans on Saturday while Mrs. Green was out of town visiting family for the afternoon.

The baby in his arm's he was holding made a small giggling noise. Wren had only known Matt about a month, and the man who had just recently become blind always had a strange knack for kids. Yet Wren never questioned about his past, because then Matt would question about his.

"So how are things at your place?" asked Wren.

"A bit hectic." he whispered, and Wren knew what he meant. Wren was the first one to hear about how they all had powers.

"Hectic as in Joni and Mark." he winked.

"Yeh Luke...Luke in the past month has only said a total of 62 words to me. Two each day,"

"What is it?"

" Yes Sir" he sighed deeply then the baby lifts it's head off his shoulder and looks at him curiously. He merely smile's and bounce's the baby slightly in his arms.

* * *

__

Two Years Earlier

_"Jonathan! Jonathan comes on! Do you actually think the boy is going to-"?_

_"Shut-up WOMAN!" yelled his father's voice. From the shadow's little William Lukas Wyndam Pryce saw the shadow of his father raise an ax and chop his mother's head off. He then saw him open the door for the cupboard under the stairs and take him roughly by the arm. "Come with me boy!" and pulled him roughly into his den, blood still on his hands. 5 year old William rarely ever said a word, and for the rest of his life he will only really say two words, which where the same word's he said to his father after he pulled him from under the stairs after killing his mother, and leaving her blood stained on his t-shirt._

_"Yes sir."

* * *

_

"I'm ho-oh my god William." said Matt as entering his apartment to see a bowl crashed on the ground, his littlest brother picking up the broken glass blood flowing from his hands. The bowl must have come from up high in one of the cabinets and broken on his head or something because blood was flowing slightly from his shoulder as well.

"I-I'm sorry sir, I-I didn't mean to break the glass...I-I didn't mean to get blood on the bowl sir, I-I'm sorry I-"

"Dear god forget the bowl come here!" he said running into the kitchen.

"Yes sir," said his little brother walking into the kitchen excepting punishment. Yet he did not cry, he had learned from his father crying

makes the punishment worse. Yet he did shutter slightly as he felt big arms pick him up and place him on the counter. And he did shutter slightly as he felt him pull his t-shirt off. Yet the odd this was he winced as he gently took a washcloth and started to clean up the cuts on his little brother's hand.

"What happened?" he said gently.

"I was placing the bowl back after I did the dish's and I slipped.... It was all my fault."

"Yes it is." he said and looked up at Luke with soft eyes. "Your 7 Lukas, your not suppose to be doing dish's." and he went back to the work of tending to the wood on his hand. He wrapped some Goss around both hands and was about to tend to his shoulder and paused. Luke looked at his older brother and looked afraid.

"I thought you were blind," he said out of nowhere.

"I am but...William we have a connection...when you bleed.... I can sense it...I can feel it. I am sure you can do the same for me. And now I don't think sharing the same blood isn't the only thing we have in common."

"W-what is it?" he gulped. Matthew removed his t-shirt to show Luke something they did have in common.

They where scars, 5 circular stars, and 5 line scars on the top of Luke's shoulder. The lines connected the circles in a specific way making the giant shape over all, a star." All I see is black...and that scar. That symbol, that shape...it like glows on it's own. I-I think it means something." and then he touched it and he did feel a small jolt of electricity." Your not alone any more little brother...remember that." and with that Luke eye's began to water slightly yet he did not move.

"Come on, lets get you cleaned up." and return to tend William's cuts.


	2. Secret

"Lukas do you think you burn that?" asked Matt sitting on the porch next to his youngest brother.

"W-w-what? No I'm sorry I-I can't...I-I can't...sir. I-I"

"Luke, it's ok," laughed Matt putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Y-y-your not mad."

"It's ok you can't do it. I don't expect anything from you really. But it would help us out a little bit if you tried." he said smiling warmly. Luke looked at the man with a pair of round black sunglasses whom wore them in the middle of February.

"Ok Matt. I'll try." and the little first grader got up went over to the pile and stared at a floor board for almost 10 minutes straight before suddenly the entire thing burst into flames knocking Luke back. "I-I just meant for the floorboard not the whole thing I-I-I'm sorry I"

"No, that's ok, are you alright?" he asked Shadow whom had taken him to the scene was licking Luke's face. "Shadow heel." he hissed slightly and the wolf sat next to

Matt. Matt was kneeling down on one knee and Luke was standing up. Matt didn't need eyes to know what was going on. He merely opened up his arms which Luke then immediately wrapped his arms around him and cried into his shoulder. Luke's father was thier real father's twin brother. Matthew got the real father, yet the thing was Luke never got to escape to the academy, Luke probably didn't even have a mum to help protect himslightly, the thing was Luke had never experienced love before.

* * *

"Wren are you sure about this?" asked Wesley as they entered the YMCA pool.

"Look, it's Margaret's daughter's Birthday and everyone knows she as you

British say "fancy's" you, " said Wren punching him jokingly on the shoulder.

"Yeh, but I don't "fancy" her." he replied.

"Well hey Luke was invited to the party to."

"Yeh but so was the rest of the first grade. Bedside's, I think Luke is afraid of the

wa-" yet he stopped as he watched his little brother do a perfect dive into the water.

"Afraid of water huh?" Wren asked arching a brow.

"So Luke you like to swim?" he asked on thier way home from the party.

Margaret, the young widow wouldn't stop bugging him, and thankfully Liz came to the

party and pulled her off of him. Was Liz jealous? Of course not, why would she like him?

"Yes sir." he replied staring out the window of thier jeep. It was true Matt was blind, and it was true he couldn't see. Yet then again lately he could, he thinks his blindness is mystical explaining how he could drive. Not because he could see, yet more of instinct. Like his body knew when to turn the wheel, or when a car was coming. Like he knew the town as if it was a part of him even though he has only been in the town for 2 months and only saw it his first week.

"Would you like to swim some more?"

"Yes sir." he replied robotically.

"Do you know you can say something bedside's yes sir?"

"Yes sir." he said yet a small smile tugged at his lips.

* * *

"Ok you ready Luke?" asked Matthew as they stepped on the diving blocks.

"Yes sir." he replied placing the goggles on his head.

"On your mark get set-" yet Luke had already dived into the heated YMCA water.

"Your good, but try not to breath on every stroke." said Matt as he waited for Luke to finish. Matt had won, yet then again he is 22, and Luke is only 7.

"Yes sir." he replied.

"Hey, call me Matt." he said grinning. Luke smiled back.

* * *

"Matthew..." said Luke entering the house's study where Matthew was reading a comic book.

"Yes Luke?" he asked.

"Are you smart?"

"No not really why?"

"Then why did I find this?" he asked showing him a book of demons, and opened it up to show some very complicated notes, and diagram's, and other intelligent things. Matthew sighed and took the book.

"Lukas please don't go through my stuff." he said slightly annoyed.

"I-I'm sorry sir...I just thought-I-I...never mind." he sighed and mumbled something.

"Lukas?" said Matthew before Luke left the study. He pulled a book out from behind his comic book entitled "Migroninen Demons Part 42 Book 2". Luke looked at him confused. "Our secret" and he winked. Lukas for the first time, did a full fledge smile to his older brother.

"Our secret" and with that Luke dashed up stairs to his bedroom.

* * *

"Matt, are you and Liz getting married?" asked Luke sitting on the counter

island in thier kitchen. His head in his hands. Matthew chocked on the orange juice he was gulping down.

"I'm sorry?" he said confused.

"Emma say's that Liz likes you, and you like Liz, which means your going to get married." he replied. Luke had learned since thier even in the study to loosen up. Matt guessed one of the reason's he did was because Luke now had something his other siblings didn't. A secret, a special connection to thier older brother.

"She did she?" he asked arching a brow walking over.

"Yeh, she did." he said as his eldest brother leaned against the island his arms crossed.

"What else did she say?"

"That if you got married then we would have to get married."

"Really?" he replied arching his brow once more.

"Yeh, and I then I asked her does that mean she is a girl, and then she kicked me." he replied as if it was the most absurd action in the world for her to kick him.

* * *

"Matt!" cried Mark from downstairs.

"What is it?"

"It's Luke! He's gone missing!"


	3. Missing

"Matt?" cried Elizabeth Wattson entering the house. Wren close behind her.

"He's been locked up in there for the last hour," said Mark coming from the basement all sweaty, probably from working out. "What are you doing here?"

"It's Emma"

"And RJ" added Wren.

"They've gone missing," they both said at the same time.

"So has Luke." Mark muttered before going back down to the basement.

"Matt?" asked Elizabeth knocking on the study door. "It's me, look RJ and Emma have gone missing to." there was a click and that was the sign for the door was unlocked. They entered to see various book throughout the study. A pencil in his mouth walking around, a book in his hand.

"I've narrowed it down to the Subliace Species, but theirs thousands. I think it could a Perico Demon of some kind? No wait, they're nocturnal," he said scratching his head taking the pencil out of his mouth. He placed it back before going back to his books.

"Uuh in English?" ask Wren annoyed. Yet Liz was confused throughout all of this. Was Matt a genius? He rarely ever talked about his past, what else was he hiding?

"I have an idea about what demon it is but I am not sure."

"How do you know it's a demon?" asked Liz all of a sudden.

"Luke has had nightmares lately." he showed him a picture he had made in class. It showed a big ugly gray glob, because a first grader made it and Wren and Liz looked at each other in shock and showed Matt pictures made by their own siblings, showing a similar demon.

"Liz, please look in Subliace Demon text..." he bit his lip and made his eyes look upwards as if trying to remember.

"432?" Wren said sarcastically.

"Dear god, the numbers don't go that high." he said and then said "212, over there that big green book."

* * *

"Are you sure this is where they're being kept?" asked Liz as they sped down the street towards the lake.

"The old warehouse by the lake is the only place he could be. Not like theirs a lot of options."

"Are you sure we can beat this thing?" asked Wren driving. "I mean, I can fight, you can fight but Liz...maybe you should of stay-"

"Hey! This is Emma," she snapped. Then she mumbled or whispered, so only Matt who in the back seat with her was barely able to hear. "I won't lose her like I did my parents." Matthew looked at her briefly, and her heart skipped a beat. Those intense blue eyes seemed to see right through her soul. Even if he was blind...it was like he could see because he was looking straight at her. His baseball cap was on backwards, and an earring pierced his ear. He seemed so young, yet as he stared at her with those eyes he seemed so much older. For the first time she noticed something as well, scars. More specificly one above his right eye. It was a recent scar from its condition. Who was this person?

"You won't lose her," he whispered as the car stopped right by the lake. "I won't let it," he said as Wren handed him a rifle, and as if he was raised to hold one he loaded it and moved towards the factory.

* * *

"Emma!" cried Liz as she came into the basement where the kids where being held.

"Liz!" said Emma from her cage, RJ, and Luke came up from the back to stand by her. Liz took out the keys and unlocked the cage.

"Come on!" she said taking Emma by the hand pulling her with her. Yet Luke had many questions pondering in his mind. Yet the number one, was where is Matt? Yet his question was answered as he came up the stairs. Wren was on the ground holding his leg, because it was twisted at a slight weird angel. Matt was against a vampire himself, fighting with expertise. He ducked as the vampire swung a punch at his face in which he hit him hard in the ribs sending him down. Yet the vampire started to get up and run yet Matthew merely took out a stake from his pocket. Threw it up slightly in the air so he caught it the pointed end in his hand. Then threw it at the demon and it hit him right in the heart and he turned into dust.

"Liz watch out!" yelled Wren. Matt turned his head. Liz turned as well to see the giant demon in which they named "Sharpet" demon. She ushered the kids to the side and then they sprinted towards Wren. The demon swung a punch at her yet she blocked got low did a sweep kick sent it to the ground. It got up and some how tackled her to the ground. She did a flip to stand up and then and in one motion took out the dagger from her pocket did a split and stabbed it in the heart.

"Did you see that? My sister so just kicked that demons butt!" said Emma proudly. She looked up at Matt, and she grinned. He grinned back.

"Hang in there little brother." said Matt as he scooped him up in his arms. The posies had infected Luke. He could sense it...he could sense his weakness. "Lets go," he ordered and everyone followed him behind.

* * *

Matt got in the back seat of Wren's SUV. Luke lying on his back his head in his lap, coughing.

"It's going to be ok I promise." smiled Matt warmly. Liz, who's turn it was to drive glanced up at the rear view mirror and her heart started to melt. God he loved him so much.

Luke did a small smile to his older brother, and then everything clicked. That was trigger...that was what erased he memory spell. Matthew remembered baby Luke. And just the like first time he met him, he smiled back.


	4. The End

"Hey," said Liz as she entered the hospital room. Matt hadn't left Luke's side since he got poisoned. Currently the 7 year old resided in a deep sleep. The doctor's say he'll live and it was a close call.

"Hey" he whispered.

"How are you?" she asked.

"Fine I guess..." he sighed.

"He'll be ok Ma-"

"Elizabeth" he interrupted her. Her heart skipped a beat once more, when he said her full name. "I-I remembers him.... I held in my arms when he was a baby...he's the reason I get along with kids so well...he is the reason if you think about it.... he's the reason we met." he whispered. Liz just sat there in silence as she watched Matthew just stare at his baby brother's face.

* * *

"Happy Fourth of July!" cried Luke the second year in Pinegreen.

"Yes, Fourth of July, what is that again?" he joked.

"It's when we watch fireworks, eat corn, and play with fire!" Luke rambled on. Over the last year, especially after the accident with him being in the hospital he had grown comfortable to everything and everyone in the town almost over night. He became a beloved child always around town with RJ, and Emma. Getting into trouble having thier own, "adventures" which usually involve finding out Mr. Heric wasn't a masked murder yet an old drill sergeant. And Matt would have changed that year if his life depended on it. Yet what he would of changed was what had happened on the end of the third year, and everything following that in Luke's life.

* * *

"They're dead." thought Luke as he turned the corner to see his house up in flames. "They're all dead...he's dead...that phone call from the airport about his plane crash."

"Luke!" cried Emma's voice from behind him. He turned to see her standing there and he could see right then and there the brightness that usually always shine in her eyes disappear.

"Oh my god." murmured the fourth grader.

"We have to leave Emma." Luke said like a robot.

"But Lu-"

"If we stay...they'll separate us...we both know that's not what they would of wanted."

"Ok Lukas...let's leave. But where to?" asked Emma Wattson.

"I don't know, but lets move." he said for the first time in his life darkly and turned his back against the burning building and the life that was once so happy.

* * *

"Luke, are you sure about this?"

"What else are we suppose to do?" asked Luke as they jumped out of the cargo part of the airplane. They landed in the Bahaman's hoping to find the man Wilfred had once called father. He was the only one out of the bunch whose father wasn't a jerk. It was his grandfather whom made him cold and slightly distant.

"Luke hold up," said Emma grabbing his hand. He stopped and locked eyes with her. "We're only 10...we can't keep running forever. Sooner or later we are going to have to go to-"

"To where? Back to what's left of our families? You have that godfather, that really rich one who doesn't give a dang about you or Liz? Ok you go to him, while they take me back to my father!" he yelled.

"I am not saying that, all I'm saying is we can't run for ever." she said on the verge of tears.

"Let's test that theory," he mumbled releasing himself from her grip and walking coldly into the island.

* * *

Someone did find them...their real parents...and after that they where separated. Emma was sent to her rich godfather whom for the next few years would rarely ever see. While Luke was sent back to his father, and after a beating that nearly killed him he was sent to the Co-ed watcher's academy in Ireland.

William went to the academy, and was determined to be able to see Emma soon. She was all he had left and he was not going to lose her. So he was determined to get out of the academy, and so studying night and day. Never having time to make friends, and people never noticed him. Except when he graduated from the watchers academy 3 years later. Non-stop 24-7 works, including the summers he was able to finish the academy in 3 years instead of 7 and became the world's youngest watcher.

Emma went to a high-class private school in London. Her godfather whom she only saw once a week made her be put through it. She would patrol constantly, trying to continue the fight she was raised on and at 14 she saw him in the graveyard.

The years had done something to him...he was so much older than she. Or it least he looked the part. His hair dark jet black, in slight small curls. His skin quite pale compared to what Emma was used to seeing any Pryce boy have. Yet his eyes where still the same intense blue that seemed to see right through her soul. Yet age, wisdom...and pain now resided in the once perky William Lukas Wyndam Pryce. And it scared her to death.


	5. William

"Emma" he said darkly.

"Luke..." she said cautiously. Then after a moment she sighed deeply. "Luke" and wrapped his arms around him tightly. He didn't do anything in response...at first. Then he to sighed and wrapped his arms around his best friend.

"I missed you so much," she whispered, tears forming in her eyes. Luke didn't respond just squeezed her tightly.

Yet even if his signs of affection at the first meeting something was different about Luke...he was darker. Deadly quite, and rarely ever spoke. He was working at the council in London and they would stop and have a cup of soda at the local dinner on occasion.

Yet whenever they got into a conversation about his older brother he would become deadly silent. Emma was afraid he wasn't breathing.

"Emma...Matt was evil.... Matt is dead...Matt was evil." he muttered one day. He merely got up. "If you support what he was...so are you...and so you will be dead." and with that he shut the dinner door closed.

Emma ran away from home in fear of Luke.... this boy whom she once considered her best friend. The boy she kicked because he didn't realize she was a girl until months after he had known her.

He chased her through Europe, bringing destruction wherever he went. He meat up with the bird whom he calls "Hawk" in Sicily, and the Panther when they first met protected Emma from William when they where in Rome. He became William after he had killed an innocent person and didn't even flinch. He was no longer Luke. She believes it would dishonor the name to call him the same name she had once called her best friend. No, she convinced herself that this person wasn't Luke.

This was The Child of Destruction


End file.
